


Duty Calls

by CupidStrikes



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Pegging, hilariously bad porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know it's not very well-written, but....I'm sure it gets the point across?” She finally looked at him, tilting her head and smiling at him innocently, as if she wasn't propositioning a knight far below her status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Pico asked me to do this. A fully explicit second chapter should be on the way.
> 
> The Pascal/Hubert is based on the horribly wonderful "Rough and Ready" by Sandra Hill. Look it up. There's also more...Which I might post as a bonus.
> 
> I'm not sorry.

Duty Calls

 

_Hold me and love me,  
I just want to touch you for a minute,  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it._

 

“Flynn? Could you help me with something, please?”

Alarm bells should have probably begun to ring when he heard that inquisitive tone, but Flynn was Flynn, and Flynn was unfailingly optimistic and believed that his friends' intentions were nothing but pure.

His second warning came when Estelle wouldn't look him in the eye and instead stared intently at a point on the rug. Still, Flynn remained positive about the situation and gave her a smile, 

“How can I be of service, my lady?” Estelle glanced up briefly, blushing, and went to the door to lock it before returning to Flynn and putting her hand on his arm slowly,

“I...There is a passage in my book that...I don't quite understand,” she admitted, looking rather embarrassed about it. Flynn's smile widened; this was something he could help with!

“Of course, my lady. Would you show me, and I'd be glad to help you in whatever way I can,” Estelle giggled, her voice a little shrill, going to the bedside table and picking up a black-covered book that looked a little worse for wear. It didn't look like it belonged to any of the intricately bound collections in the shelves lining her walls, and Flynn's interest began to pique. Estelle thumbed to a bookmarked place about three quarters in, and handed the book to Flynn, shyly indicating a paragraph at the bottom of the page,

“From here.” Flynn took the book from her and began to read.

_Pascal giggled and pressed her jiggly love mountains to Hubert's face, and made his dick harder than steel. She ripped his underwear off and threw it across the room as her tongue traced a blazing trail of lust down his belly to his throbbing dick. She ignored it, though, and reached into a drawer and pulled out a strap-on dildo,_

“ _Bend over, boyfriend!” Hubert grinned at the gleaming silicon phallus and rolled over onto his hands and knees, offering his pert ass to her._

“I uh....My Lady, are you quite sure that you should be reading...this?” Flynn looked up from the book slowly, watching Estelle wring her hands a little and shift her footing,

“I know it's not very well-written, but....I'm sure it gets the point across?” She finally looked at him, tilting her head and smiling at him innocently, as if she wasn't propositioning a knight far below her status. Flynn pointedly ignored the fact that Estelle shouldn't have been able to tell how well written this...book...was.

“Lady Estellise, I'm quite sure that...that this is inappropriate for someone of my station to-”  
“Don't worry, Flynn! I found the topic interesting, so I read more about it and everything should be fine. It would hurt at all! ...At least it shouldn't, anyway.” Flynn found it hard to resist that smile, and curious tone, sighing deeply and breaking his impeccable posture to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was quite sure he might be driven into an early retirement at this rate,

“My Lady, the pain is not exactly my largest concern...” Flynn held his hands up.

“But...I thought you said I should experience as much as I can,” Estelle pouted and clasped her hands, “....Flynn?” 

How could he resist this? 

It went against all his morals – she was a princess, for crying out loud! And, well, Yuri....

“See, I even found a more comprehensive guide!” Flynn is fairly sure that this is this seventh sign of the apocalypse, though he outwardly just gives Estelle a smile (though it had become somewhat strained by this point), and takes the new book from her,

“I already marked the relevant pages,” Estelle smiles up at him as Flynn opens the book at marked page,

“Ah, I see....How thoughtful,”

The new book has diagrams. Diagrams which leave little to the imagination.

Flynn is quite sure his face can't get any redder when Estelle gives him a box next.

It's an innocent-looking box – dark purple, with gold accents, and the word Purple Boutique written in gold cursive. Flynn takes the lid off and peeks inside.

Nestled on a bed of what appears to be velvet is a long, thick, purple phallus.

Well, at least the name wasn't deceptive.

“L-Lady Estellise, I...” Flynn swallowed and tried again, “I really don't think...” Estelle was smiling at him, looking so innocent, as if she hadn't just propositioned him and handed him a strap-on dildo. Where had she even gotten hold of such a thing? Flynn wasn't sure he even wanted to know...

“Please, Flynn? There's no one else I trust...No one else I can ask...” Oh now this was blackmail. The blackest of blackmail and...Flynn just couldn't say no to Estelle's earnestly pleading face.

There was a special level of hell for people like him, he was quite sure, along with people who talked at the theatre. 

Still Flynn let Estelle grasp his wrist and tug him towards her bed. The sheets were toe-curlingly soft, and the mattress was firm, and certainly large enough for....This. Flynn rubbed his red face and cleared his throat, 

“So....Where do we begin?”


End file.
